


Ereri Week Day 7

by NotHanji



Series: Ereri week 2015 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ereri Week 2015, Established Relationship, M/M, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotHanji/pseuds/NotHanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past and the present were connected by one thing: their relationship with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ereri Week Day 7

Once upon a time, the world was filled with despair. Giants filled the lands and humans were forced to shelter themselves behind tall walls. The walls protected them for a hundred years, but nothing lasted forever and one day, the wall fell, leaving in its wake fear and death. The remaining human beings receded in walls further from outer walls, security lost, fear inhabiting their heart and mind. Humans became restless. 

It was during that time that a group of courageous (or maybe suicidal and crazy) people step up and went outside the walls to kill the giants. A lot of them died, a lot of them were gravely injured and had to step down, most if not all of them lost someone they loved dearly. Among these people were a couple of soldiers. One of them was known to be the strongest of them all, the other was known as the hope for humanity. They were the best team as far as getting rid of the monsters was, and they helped humanity gain back the wall that was destroyed. 

The legend goes that they were the ones that allowed humans to dominate the food chain once again nowadays. 

But all that was but a legend, a story, a fairy tale. It was not history by any means, but it was a good story, one of hope, one of victory and one of perseverance. Yes, it was but a fairy tale. 

 

* * *

 

“So humanity won in the end?” the little girl with red ribbons ponytails and blond hair asked to her father. 

“Yes. Humanity won. But at what price? A lot of people died.”

“But Papa, those people didn’t die in vain. If humanity won at the end, isn’t that the most important?” the little girl insisted. 

“You may be right little bug. You may be right.”

“So, what happened to the strongest soldier and humanity’s hope? Did they become heroes?”

I looked up at her with a sad smile on my face. 

“How do you want the story to end?” I asked.

“I want them to get the glory they deserve!” She exclaimed happily, clasping her hands together. 

“Then that’s how the story end.”

 

That was not how the story ended, but she was too young to understand the complexity of it all. First of all, the people who died left a lot of emotional pain behind them and the people who survived lived the remaining of their lives remembering how they could have died or the ones that have died. As for the strongest soldier and humanity’s hope, they never get the glory they deserved. They never asked for glory, but they didn’t die as heroes. Humanity’s hope died as enemy of humanity and the strongest soldier died as a traitor. What she didn’t know was that humanity’s hope had the ability of turning into a monster, and the strongest soldier and him were very close. How closer? That nobody would ever know, but they were precious to each other, that anyone could tell. When the last giant was put down, humanity turned around and saw in their hope an enemy to be sacrificed. And the strongest soldier did not abide to it. They died together at least.

Finally, what she didn’t know was that it was not a fairy tale. This was history. A history nobody believed in anymore. A history lost to humanity, but history nonetheless. 

I was the one born with the memories of a life that was not mine. Was it a curse or a blessing, I couldn’t tell. 

I took it as a blessing. I had the pleasure of watching humanity’s strongest soldier reborn into a fine man. A hard worker and a loving husband to the one that he chose would be his beloved. 

I took it as a blessing. I had the pleasure to watch humanity’s last hope reborn into an annoying little brat, just as he always was, in a loving family and with a determination of iron. A lively and caring husband to the one he chose would be his beloved. 

I took it as a blessing. I was elated to be humanity’s last hope’s best man for his matrimonial union with humanity’s strongest soldier. A smile found his way on my face as I recalled their loving gazes to each other and how happy they were to share their first kiss as husbands. They finally got the life they were fighting far all these years back, they were finally got the happiness they deserved. 

 

Years, centuries maybe even millenniums have passed since they brought humanity to victory and then were slain by the same people they fought for. I thought then that life was unfair, I hated humanity and wished that the giants eradicated them. But their souls never gave up on being together, they were tied together and were able to find one another as they were reborn, once again in this beautiful yet cruel world. 

 

 

* * *

The house phone rang in the hallway and I hurried to pick it up from the living room, carefully putting Levi’s head down on the cushions so as to not wake him up. Levi has been getting busier lately, but it was normal. He just got a promotion and was about to change offices and the work load given to him was beginning to pile up lately. Levi have been putting extra hours at work and expressed to me his guilt last night before going to bed for not spending much time with me lately. I assured him that I understood and that it was okay, but the truth was that I really missed him and wished he didn’t have to work as much. I knew that those were selfish and felt guilty to even think that way, I just couldn’t help it. We’ve been married for a little bit over 5 years now and I decided to take on our family restaurant while Levi has been steadily going up the hierarchy ladder at work. I still remembered that one year when I pleaded Erwin to give him less work because Levi began to get sick from overworking, I don’t think Levi ever knew why his work load lessen significantly within a week after that, but it was better that way. 

“Hello, this is the Yeager household.” I said automatically as I answered the phone. 

“Eren? It’s Armin. How’ve you been?” Armin sounded happy at the other side of the phone. 

“Armin! It’s been so long. I’ve been good. Are you back in the country?” 

“No, I just called to wish you a very happy birthday Eren. And also, I’m happy for you. I’m really really happy for you.”

I frowned, confused as to why Armin had to say that he was happy for me, twice. 

“Thank you Armin. Umm… Is there a reason in particular why you said you were very happy for me? Did something happen?”

Armin stayed silent for a while then chuckled. 

“No. I just… remembered times when you were not so happy.”

I nodded, still slightly confused but Armin always had a better memory than I did and I had this habit of forgetting upsetting events that happened in my life. Mom used to say that I was very resilient and that it was a very good quality to have. 

“I see. Thank you Armin! I really appreciate it. You should come visit us sometime, we miss you.”

“I’ll try. Oh, I’ll bring our little bug with me next time I visit too. I need to go now. Happy Birthday again and have a great… afternoon!” Armin laughed then we hung up. 

 

The discussion with Armin was a little strange but it also lifted my spirits up. I thought about how blessed I was having great friends like Armin and Mikasa, having a loving husband such a Levi and having parents like mine who are always patient and very accepting of who I am. I truly was a lucky guy. I felt even luckier when I felt arms wrapping around my waist and lips kissing the side of my neck. 

“Let’s go back to the couch,” Levi said drowsily, “I’m still sleepy.”

I laughed and led him back to the couch where I enjoyed my afternoon show while Levi rested his head on my chest and fell asleep. Today too was a calm and blissful day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand this is it. Phew. I managed to do this even thought I was not very diligent with it. Thank you for reading until day 7! I love these two too much.  
> Thank you very much for the kudos and for reading! (talking about the entire Series as a whole)


End file.
